


D-Squad

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: D-Squad, Destines, Gen, High School, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya is still son of Mr and Mrs Kanbara. They both went to visit some friends in Canada, but haven't returned yet. (They've been there now for a year) They come into the story much later. Michelle Masaki who knows Yoriko well, acts as Takuya's foster mother until the two return. So I haven't killed them off or anything. The one reason Takuya calls Michelle mom is because she treats him like her own kid.</p><p>chapter 2 coming soon. Punctuation needs fixing, I'll do that soon:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon isn't mine, I own nothing.

Takuya Kanbara was a brunette brown eyed boy, living with his twin, Takeo Kanbara. Of course, Takeo was known by everyone in the family as a bully, all he lived for was picking on them not to mention his classmates. They were also sick of his no care attitude. Even Takuya's foster mother, Michelle Masaki was at the end of her tether with his reckless behavior. Michelle Masaki had taken Takuya into the Masaki family since Takuya had not seen his real parents for a whole year, they had gone to visit friends in Canada, but hadn't come back yet . The Masaki's knew the Kanbara's quite well, Michelle used to have long chats with Takuya's mom, often inviting the young woman to join her for tea and cake, mostly on a Sunday.

Mrs Masaki walked in on Saturday afternoon, after returning from the monthly grocery shopping that she always did, when suddenly she heard aggressive yelling coming from upstairs, she knew of course that Takeo again was yelling at his brother, when didn't he? That was like a daily thing for him. It was official Takeo hated his brother with a burning passion. I wish I never had a twin! Michelle heard Takeo yell. I wish you would just die! Takuya just rolled his eyes. Oh please, how do you propose I do that? I don't care anymore the young brunette replied sourly, I just can't stand being near you, I can't even stand the site of you anymore. Takuya walked out the room, and saw his mom looking at him. She noticed he was really upset; he even had tears in his eyes to show it. 

He hugged her and sobbed. Oh mom, what am I going to do, Takeo hates me. I'll talk to him she smiled. Is that a good idea? He asked her. I don't know she sighed but lecturing him might just knock some sense into him.Michelle knocked on the door to see if the bratty 16 year old was in there. Takeo, oh you are here, I need to speak to you. It's about your brother. What about him? He growled. She glowered and shook him furiously by the shoulders. NOW LISTEN! Your brother is trying his damndest to get on with you. Yeah so what! He answered indignantly. Why can't you just accept your brother? He loves you Takeo. Well I don't! He huffed. You know it's no use talking to you, you're actually being stupid my boy, you don't think, you don't get on with people, you don't even smile. He looked at his mom for a second in thought. Well it's my decision he sighed shrugging his shoulders. Well if you don't stop fighting Takuya, there will be hell to pay. 

She turned to leave and held onto the door handle. You know something Takeo, one day something will happen to Takuya, which may even bring upon his death, maybe then you'll see the light. He looked absent-minded for a second and considered his mothers words. Maybe you should make amends with him, she continued. I'll think about it he said calming down. He walked down the stairs and towards the door, when he saw Takuya. You'd better stay out of my way you little tattle tale, an angry Takeo growled, hitting him in the face. The impact was so hard that Takuya fell to the ground, and hit his head hard on the door. He wasn't wearing his olive colored cap or goggles, which made the situation even more dangerous.

Takeo regretted it immediately, he looked at him and cried, he even thought he saw red in Takuya's brown hair, oh gees is his head bleeding? Oh no, what have I done? He thought back to what his mom had said earlier. Your brother tries his damndest to get on with you, but you don't even give him a chance. Yeah, Mom's right, I don't give him a chance. Kouji and Kouichi came down the stairs, and saw the unusual scene before them. For not liking the young bratty teen, they thought they'd find out why he was such a downer. Hey Takeo, Kouichi smiled. Uh what's going on? Kouji asked. Guys call 911 now! Why, what happened? Never mind that, Takuya needs help! Both gasped seeing their friend just lying there. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM! Kouji yelled. That's just it, I didn't mean it, I didn't know it would go this far.

Mrs Masaki walked in and saw the devastating site. She was about to give Takeo a really harsh lecture when she saw his upset face. Takuya...I'm sorry...I'm so, so, so sorry...I didn't mean it. Did you do this? She asked glaring at him with anger. Yes he sniffed, I guess right now I deserve to be punished, he cried turning to her. She changed her tune, when she saw tears just pouring from his eyes and down his chin. She could see that he indeed realized his flaw and regretted it. Just get him to a hospital mom, please. There's no need for that honey. But he'll die if he stays like this. She put a wet cloth, on the bloodied area of his head, which woke him immediately. AAAAAAHHHHHH! He screamed feeling the throbbing sensation of the wound. I'm so sorry honey; I didn't mean to hurt you.

Takuya are you okay? Takeo asked tearfully. What do you want? He said angrily. No don't be that way. Why did you punch me! He yelled. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. He took the cloth from his mom, and cleaned the bloodied stain in Takuya's hair then put a bandage there, to control the bleeding. Do you feel better? He asked. Yeah I do actually, thanks Takeo. Oh man I feel sick he complained. Come on, Takeo put his arm around his shoulders and helped him up. You lie down okay he said putting him on the couch. He hugged him and left. Takuya, he said softly. I'm sorry bro, for everything. Does this mean you're my friend again? I don't think you really want me as one, he sighed. He walked away head down feeling miserable.

The brunette got up and followed him. Takeo, he smiled holding him by the shoulder. He looked round and saw his twin. Are you supposed to be up, aren't you feeling sick? Yes but that's not the point. Michelle was watching quietly from the kitchen, as were the other D-Squad destines. He was even more surprised when Takuya hugged him. So do you forgive me Takuya? Of course he smiled. I guess you got a little jealous of me correct. I did, I have no right to, you are my brother Takuya, I just don't know why I was dumb enough to not see that sooner. The small group including Mrs Masaki were really shocked at seeing a different side of Takeo all of a sudden. I'm so sorry Takuya he sniffed. Don't worry buddy, what's done is done, you can't change the past. Michelle walked up to them and hugged Takeo tightly. Even each of his friends, brothers and sisters gave him a friendly forgiving hug. So do I get another chance? Everyone nodded.

Great, besides Takuya and I are teenagers, it's time I grew up like he has. I'm not mature like him; it just shows actions speak louder than words. Hey you are mature, Takuya said, Even if you were being a jerk. He smiled at him and started giggling. Everyone looked at him, and eventually he was laughing. He stopped when he saw everyone staring at him. You sure have changed Takeo, Kouji smiled. Well I wanted to Kouji, I hurt Takuya really badly, I actually nearly killed him come to think of it. Takeo noticed his twin looking pale and shaky all of a sudden. Is he having a fit or something mom? No, he's okay, she smiled. Bumping your head that way can affect you in strangest ways. Wait a minute, he held up his hands. He went to the kitchen. He found a mug and reached for the sugar bowl. What the heck are you doing? Cassie asked. He added hot water from the tap and stirred it. He took it to his twin who reluctantly took it off him. Takeo, what's this? Sugar water, it helps when you're shaky and shocked. There is no way, no how I'm going to drink that slop. Oh yes you will he scolded, even if I have to hold your head back and peg your nose closed to do it. 

Okay he moaned making a face. He drank it and made a retching noise, that was bloody disgusting...whoops sorry mom that slipped. Takuya I am not going to tell you boys the correct way anymore, you're all old enough now to talk the way you want and do what you want. But seriously, that was gross yuck! Hey super genius; he called motioning Takeo to come sit with him. Thanks bro, he smiled weakly. He looked at his distraught sibling with question. Takeo and Takuya may have been on good terms now, but Takeo still felt uneasy about the incident earlier, He never meant to hurt Takuya at all, he just had bad reactions at times. He did have a hot temper though. Both twins may have been identical on the outside but they were way different on the inside. Takuya was friendlier and had long ago stopped his stubborn ways. He even respected Kouji more, since they were now in high school, and both were now teenagers. Takeo was a little on the silly side, and acted like a young boy of six which didn't bother Takuya at all. It did annoy him at times though; it sometimes got way out of hand, and became way too much in the end.

You're young at heart is what Takuya used to say to him. Takeo was still very much like Takuya, although he had his weird ways about him he was down to earth and friendly just as his twin had always been. Since Takeo was now 16 like Takuya he seemed to be getting more like he was, not just on looks, but attitude. He seemed to as Takuya Always said, Simmer down. Next morning when he got up he always did his cat like stretch just like every other morning. He looked over and smiled. A grumpy tired looking Takuya looked at his brother with one eye open. Hello sleepy head, he smiled. Hey Takeo he yawned sitting up slowly. How you feeling do you feel better, or is your head still hurting? It is a little, but I'm okay. 

 

Morning boys, a cheerful Michelle walked in at that moment. Hi Mom both replied in the same manner. And you Takuya, how are you feeling honey? A lot better, he smiled. That's good news, and Takeo are you okay? Well it's both, yes I'm okay, but on the other hand no I'm not, he sighed. What's the matter? She asked sitting beside him. I feel just awful about yesterday, I don't know how I'm going to face the other kids. I don't know if I even can. Sure you can Kouji said from the door; I agree Shiro said nodding his head. At least you can try Keoni added. You might even end up surprising yourself. Okay he said sounding uneasy. All of them got ready and headed out the door with their backpacks. As they entered the school, a half a dozen kids gave the group angry looks. Especially the two Kanbara's, they got the dirtiest looks of all. One red hared that was fond of the group, scowled at the two. She looked closer, and noticed that Takeo looked upset. Hey why don't you leave Takeo, no one can stand you anymore. We all hate you, a cruel Feminine voice said. SAMANTHA! Her eyes widened when she heard Takuya's fierce reaction.

 

I agree with her, another voice said, this one belonged to a young blonde hared named Carole Stoffie. WOULD YOU ALL JUST STOP! Takuya yelled again. Would you leave him alone already, he's had enough to worry about, don't you freaks make the situation worse okay. Takuya, why are you standing up for this, this freak show? Because Carole... this is my brother.Just stop picking on him okay. Come on Takeo he smiled putting an arm round his shoulder. Wait, guys, a bubbly red hared came up to them. She just stood looking into Takeo's once angry now soft looking brown eyes. Starla he might hit you, Samantha warned, don't get too close. She ignored her friend and continued looking at him. You know what guys, I think Takuya's right. Takeo looks different; I certainly don't see any bad ways about him. She blushed when he took hold of her hands. Watch it Starla, Samantha shuddered. He pulled her closer to him and to everyone's surprise he kissed her. Thanks Starla he whispered giving her a hug. Hey and from now on think of me as your boyfriend okay...later. He waved at her as he walked off with his twin. A very confused red hared stood there, cheeks inflamed. Wow she sighed dreamily, Takeo. What just happened Starla, Samantha asked coming up. I just found the perfect boy.

 

Him, she pointed at Takeo...are you for real Star? You want to be Takeo's girlfriend? Well, sure...why not? Hmm, let's see shall we, he's obnoxious doesn't care for others, behaves like a six year old. Starla looked at her friend funny shaking her head. Don't tell me you're actually going to give that obnoxious little creep a chance. Yes she is another voice said. Kouji...I didn't hear you there. Listen Samantha Starla is right Takeo has changed, Kouichi and I witnessed it yesterday along with the rest of the d-squad. Why not get to know him and see? Kouji it's hard for me to believe that Takeo has changed at all. I don't think any of us believe it, Ross agreed. The bell rang and they all went to their classroom.

 

Morning Miss Otis, Takeo smiled. Hi Takuya she smiled back. No Maam I'm Takuya, the boy on the right said. Is this Takeo? That's me he said. Takuya are you sure? Yes of course, he has changed Maam honest. All of the other kids filed in and sat down by their desks. Miss Otis may I speak with you, Takuya asked, Takeo you to he motioned him over. Takeo is right what he says, he has definitely changed, he and I had a bit of a sparring match which got way out of hand, Takeo just changed after that, I don't know why, but he did. He even says he wants a chance to prove that he means what he says. All right Takuya I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, if you say it's true, I believe you. So Miss Otis Takeo said putting out his hand to her, will you give me a chance? She looked confused for a moment but held his hand in hers. Of course love I'll give you a chance everyone deserves a second chance. Thank you he smiled. He went back to his desk with Takuya and sat by his place. No one could believe that this smiling teenager was Takeo Kanbara, once an evil boy who cared about nothing, now completely different. 

Everyone, the teacher called raising her hands for silence, I have something to say about Takeo. The young brunette turned red with embarrassment, what is she going to say, he thought nervously. Takuya has explained the reason behind Takeo's change; she explained looking at him with question. Her expression went from a confused angry one to a wide smile. Takeo I will give you a chance she nodded, I just hope the other students will to.

 

I'm willing to Samantha answered standing up. Me to, Ross replied. I don't deserve this he whispered just loud enough for the teacher to hear. Yes you do love; you've changed, but don't worry, I know why, I won't tell them what happened between you two, I'll leave that to you. Tell us when you're ready okay, she said patting his head. Hey bro you know what I just thought about? Takuya said. You're in the D-Squad since you are a part of this family; I wonder what sort of legendary warrior you'll be. Takeo looked thoughtful as he grinned to himself. Hmm I never thought of that. What if I look just like Agunimon, he laughed. Then he stopped as he considered what he just said. It's a possibility he continued, I'm your twin so it wouldn't surprise me if we were the same looking warrior.

 

That afternoon when school had ended, they all walked home, when the earth shook. What the hell was that, Kouichi exclaimed. I'd like to ask the same question, Kouji added, stars going round his head. I think I know Shinya shuddered. They all looked at the small teenager. He pointed in front of him, at the burning buildings in front of them. Whoa what is happening here? Cassie gasped. Again the whole ground shook, followed by a hideous dragon roar. What is that? Keoni asked. Hey guys, Cassie said over there, look. They all looked where the blue hared girl was pointing. A Digimon, but how did it get here? Takuya thought. Um Luciemon, Takeo answered. No ways we defeated that idiot years ago. Why am I always forgetting you're Agunimon, you still are right? When we left Agunimon just...followed me I guess. Uh huh...Takeo rolled his eyes, not believing a word. Dude I'm playing, gees. Takeo, do you remember the last episode of frontier, where the legendary spirits came to life? Yes he nodded, well something else happened that no one saw. Agunimon and I had such a strong bond that I guess he just couldn't leave me.

 

Each of us are like that, Lobomon, Lowemon, Kaziemon, Kumamon, yeah all of us still have our Digimon spirits. The Digimon came into site; it was a human state Digimon, wearing black armor. It looked just like Agunimon. Wait a minute Shiro smiled awkwardly, if that's him...then that must have been him that roared. I thought only beast state Digimon did that Keoni added. Okay you guys stay here. He evolved to the red hybrid and ran off. Takeo are you coming with me? Um...not to sound stupid Takuya, but what can I do I'm not even a Digimon. Okay then, have it your way. Takuya looked at this Digimon with question. Uh hey shadow Agunimon come down here a second would you. WHAT! He snarled. What the heck do you think you're doing? Agunimon yelled. Destroying this pathetic excuse of a planet you humans call earth he grinned slyly. Not if I can help it! He said his expression cold with anger. The two Digimon got into a battle, when Shadow Agunimon made two swords appear in his hands. He aimed them at the warrior of flame and pinned him to the wall. Hold on Takuya! He heard someone say. A red Digimon ran right past him and hit Shadow Agunimon in the face. This warrior looked exactly like he did. Am I going crazy? Takuya wondered to himself.

 

You aren't crazy bro it's me. Takeo...he looked closer and saw that it was his twin. Just how did you get your hands on a legendary spirit? He asked sounding miffed. I actually have no idea. He freed Agunimon and both glared at this shadow Digimon coldly. I will be back fools he said glaring at the both of them angrily. As he left Agunimon looked at his twin. Okay out with it Mr, I want to know why you look exactly like I do? Are you mad with me? He asked. No not really, just surprised, and hey I guess you were right. You mean when I said I would look just like you? Takuya just nodded his head to say yes.  
That evening Takuya wondered where Takeo was, he looked all over the living room the bathroom, everywhere he could think of, then he went up to their room and saw his brother sitting there in silence looking out the window. Uh...Takeo, are you okay? Oh hi Takuya he replied with a smile obviously covering up something. Yeah I';m great. You don't sound great to me. I'm fine honest I am. Oh okay if you say so. Takuya, I have to tell you something. What is it? Well, it's about Flaremon. Who? He asked looking half cross eyed. Flaremon, that twin Agunimon I turned into earlier.

You aren't by any chance cross with me Takuya? Seriously T.K. Why would I be? I just thought...open your eyes bro; you're a legendary warrior, just like me. Yeah he smiled awkwardly. I don't really deserve one Takeo added sulkily. Of course you deserve one; you're part of the D-Squad Takeo. No you aren't listening Taki, I just feel so low about my attitude lately especially towards you. Hey I forgive you okay, it isn't your fault. You're too kind Taki...he muttered. Takeo got up from the bed and walked away, but didn't notice his backpack in the way. He lost his footing and tripped falling hard against the ground. Takeo...Are you all right? He sat up holding his face, Takuya thought he'd chipped a tooth but it wasn't that. Ow my eye he complained. Show me...take your hand away. But Takeo wouldn't. TAKEO TAKE YOUR DAM HAND AWAY FROM YOUR EYE! Okay he sighed; I'm not going to argue.

 

It's purple, your eye is purple, who'd have thought tripping over a backpack could do this. Well that's just me being a moron again he grinned. Do me a favor T.K. don't talk about yourself like that okay. Are you all right? That eye of yours looks really sore. Hey it can't be worse than you and I ripping each others guts out Takuya. He had to grin at the thought. Actually it seems funny now that I think about things like that. Hi boys, Michelle said walking into the room. She suddenly caught site of Takeo's face. Takeo, what in the world? Your face sweetie, what happened? He tripped over his school bag again Takuya answered snickering a little, which made Takeo laugh slightly. I didn't think tripping over a bag could do that to a person, she thought. Mom he hit his face really hard, Takuya said. Well that explains it. Hi Takuya. A blue hared girl walked in at that moment. Hi Cassie, what's up? Is it a sin for a girl to see her favorite brothers in the world? Takeo, she gasped, have you two been fighting again, she asked glaring at them. No dummy, I tripped over my bag. Ouch, okay then, that was really stupid she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. I know Takeo agreed, it was stupid, and I suppose I deserve it. Why? She asked, why do you think you deserve to get hurt? Well, for being so dam stubborn, for fighting you guys, I feel so shallow, I'm just so ashamed. I forgive you, she answered. You know that Takeo, we have all forgiven you, you're now on all of 5.0's good side, need I say more? Yeah okay, he sighed, sorry Cassie, but I really...I can't even stand me right now. I know just how you feel, I to had this problem bro. What, you a bully Cass, never. You'll be surprised Takuya. In kindergarten I was awful, just ask Shiro and Keoni. 

 

What's that are you talking about our good looks again? No you bone head; Cassie complained seeing her brothers behind her. You stole my line Takuya growled. Um...which one would that be? She asked. Bone head I say that, I've always said that, now you are to. By now all of the teens were in the room. Hey you guys, it's Summer Vacation tomorrow, Keoni smiled. Oh yeah Shiro said we break up school, for a whole month.  
Next day as Takuya walked through the school doors, he noticed a young girl walk by, she was a very pretty girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She had the same build as one of Takuya's friends JP. Takuya also had changed in the judgmental sense. He hated to judge anyone weather they were colored, black, white, overweight, or just plain weird. He had learned his lesson from when the group fought against Duskmon. He was a complete hot head in the old days which sent him into fits of rage almost all the time, not to mention sparring with another team mate Kouji Minamoto. These days the two respected each other very much. They were both teenagers. Hey Takuya, Kouji whispered nudging him with his elbow; I think Pandora is going to do something to that girl. Do you know who that is Kouji? Kouichi asked. It';s Sharma Landsburg, he answered. Oh yeah, she's in our class. Pandora put her leg out to trip her, when another blonde girl with emerald green eyes walked in, she wore mostly lavender. With a blue and white mid rift sailor shirt. Her name was Zoe Orimotto she also attended Chimera elementary as did JP and Tommy. 

 

Hey powder puff she yelled, what exactly are you going to do to her? Zoe, Pandora stammered. Uh nothing, I wasn't going to do anything her, I swear. Good now scram, she sneered staring her down. Some kids were scared of the young blonde; for one thing she was taller than some of the kids, and she had a strong will power. She took no nonsense from anyone. Hi Sharma, She smiled putting out her hand. Zoe, thank you so much for saving me. No problem she said as the other girl grabbed her hand. Thanks again Zoe, I'll see you around okay. She felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Takuya behind her. Hey there you are Takuya. Hi Kouji, you're all looking well. What's the matter, she asked the blue hared girl, who looked sad. Takuya also looked at her. He was suddenly really confused when Cassie hugged him tightly and started to cry. Hey what's wrong Cass? It's nothing Takuya; I'm fine she said wiping her eyes. Okay,

I'll buy it, but after school ends I want some answers, you hear me? Okay, I will tell you everything after school. Hey Starla, she called seeing her friend standing with some other girls by her locker. Takuya are you okay? The blonde girl asked seeing her friend who seemed distant. Yeah I'm fine Zoe, just concerned about Cassie. Wait a second, who are you? She asked seeing the other Takuya look alike. I'm Takeo, I'm Takuya's twin. Takuya, she grimaced pulling him aside, you never did tell me you were a twin. Sorry Zoe he apologized. What's he like anyway? She asked seeming interested. Well we started out fighting and arguing, but he's awesome now, he apologized to me, for his bad ways and promised me faithfully that he'll never be a brat again. It's been quite hard for us since mom and dad left, I really miss them Zoe He said looking at her with shining eyes. Didn't your mom know Shiro and Keoni's mom? She did he admitted. I know how you feel, she sighed. It reminds me of how people treated me when I came back from Italy. I'm so sorry Takuya she smiled giving him an affectionate hug, I have to go I'll see you later okay. Sure bye he replied absentmindedly. 

 

In homeroom the kids were all working when a yell was heard. There was now another bully in 11.0 Stephen Tobler, a really cruel kid who abused others for fun. He had also had a bad childhood which might have been the reason he was so cruel to others. OUCH! Takuya screeched feeling someone hit him hard on the back of his neck. OW, Takeo also felt it. Stephen, Takuya growled Stop I'm warning you! Ow KNOCK IT OFF YOU JACK ASS! Takeo grumbled. MR TOBLER! Sorry Miss Otis he apologized. One more Stephen and you'll go to Mr Lawrence, I'm sick of this, you bully these two whenever you get the chance, not just them but the other students. Stephen had no idea yet that the Kanbara twins had grown at all. They had, they were a good six foot now. Again Stephen hit them both. Both brunettes stood up and glared coldly at him. WOULD YOU STOP HITTING US PLEASE! Holy crap dude, Stephen gasped, you've grown. Uh...yeah, Takuya exclaimed in annoyance.

 

Mr Tobler, do not make me tell you again, is that understood? Yes Maam, This is perfect you to are my size now, Makes you just the right size for my punching bags. HEY! Both said. Takuya edged in closer and stared him down. Don't even think about it he snapped clenching his fist into a ball and shaking it at him. You ever touch Takeo or I ever, you'll have me to answer to you pathetic little snob! OOOOOH I am shaking he taunted. I'm not joking, Takuya repeated his voice deepening. What the hell? Stephen exclaimed. Takuya's eyes flashed a brilliant crystal blue, which was always a scary sign, that no one liked seeing. It was always a sign that meant his Digimon instinct was kicking in.  
After school the small group headed for home when someone stopped them. Hey Kanbara twins! Stephen it's you. You were expecting Santy Claus maybe. Oh be quiet you narwhal Kouichi snapped. Seriously that is low, Kouji sighed. You two are going to regret what you did to me in class. Prepare yourselves Kanbara's allow me to end your pain permanently!


End file.
